


Preoccupied

by DaringDearAndDarling



Series: Darling's Omovember 2017 [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Desperation, Embarrassment, Friendship, Male Friendship, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDearAndDarling/pseuds/DaringDearAndDarling
Summary: Mike gets preoccupied while doing work in Harvey’s office. Harvey notices.Post for Omovember 2017, prompt number six: Realizing they have to go, but being too busy to take a break





	Preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

> First Suits fic! I was aiming for cuteness and Paternal!Harvey.

Mike Ross was sitting in Harvey’s office reviewing an exorbitant number of files for a case. It had been a couple of hours since he had eaten lunch and he was really beginning to really need to be.

_I knew I shouldn’t have had a soda with lunch today._ He thought to himself. His need seemed to be increasing at the rate which his eyes moved across a page, which is to say _rapidly._

He tried to casually cross his legs as he set down one file and then picked up another. God damn, did he really needed to pee, but he just had to finish reading this stack of files. He was so close to finishing already. 

Another short time passed and he was on to another file. His bladder twinging again. He uncrossed his legs and, instead, pressed his thighs together. _Only five more to go, at about eight minutes a piece... that’s another 40 minutes until he can take a break._ Mike thought to himself again. He could make it.

This file took longer. His concentration was waning.

Harvey was sitting at his desk pouring over other information when movement in his periphery caught his attention. It was Mike fidgeting. Harvey internally rolled his eyes and went back to his work. Relatively soon afterward, Harvey was once again distracted by Mike’s mildly uncharacteristic fidgeting. This time Mike’s legs were bouncing. Harvey narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Mike to consider this odd behavior. Mike appeared to be focused, but something was off.

Mike was focused, well half focused. He was still reading, but his full bladder was begging of attention. It was becoming hard to ignore. However, he had sat through many and finished many a test while he had to pee. _Not as bad as thing though._ A voice at the back of his mind whispered. In an act of warning, hot urine flowed from his bladder against his will; a few drops seeped into his boxers. It was threatening a full scale revolt. He froze tensely. His eye were wide.  
Mike was able to stop the flow momentarily granting him a brief taste of relief before a hot rebellious surge coursed from him. He rapidly seized himself with his left hand saying very still and tense.

Harvey had looked up when Mike flinched. He saw his associate’s bright blue eyes were wide with fear. Harvey was about to ask what was wrong but then Mike quickly grab his crotch. This is when it clicked. _Mike needed to pee._ Internally, Harvey was somewhere between rolling his eyes and chuckling amusedly. He had had his few desperate moment as a student and as an associate. Harvey looked back down at his desk.

“If you pee yourself on that couch, I will not be happy.” He said nonchalantly, but not unkindly. Mike’s eyes snapped to Harvey. They looked almost tearful, almost pleading. Harvey sighed audibly. “Mike you can go to the bathroom whenever you need to, you know that right?”

Mike felt uncomfortable, but nodded in response. However, he remained sitting clutching himself. Harvey waited for him to excuse himself to the restroom. He stayed sitting.

Inside Mike’s head, several different fireworks of emotion were going off in his head. Panic, shame, fear, embarrassment, all wash through him. He had be caught wriggling and desperate by Harvey, **in Harvey’s office.** Mike swallowed and then took several deep breaths as he processed his emotions while still staring at Harvey. Harvey was still looking at him expectantly.

“ _Mike,_ ” Harvey urged. “Go use the bathroom.” Mike stood, left Harvey’s office, and swiftly followed his senior partner’s instructions. When Mike returned slightly red faced, Harvey could see a small patch of darkened fabric on the front of Mike’s pants. To save the young man further embarrassment, he kept quiet.

After all, these things happen to everyone occasionally, even the great Harvey Specter.


End file.
